


Ragthelstan

by FriiartyW



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Un regalo para mi Athelstan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragthelstan

— ¿Entonces?— Susurró el Vikingo, acercándose a su oído, gruñía mientras entraba. — Dime... —Se enterró más en su interior.

—Sí...—Jadea, casi gritando, saboreando el pecado en su garganta. —Sí... Estoy... Feliz de... Regresar...—Se aferró a su espalda, arañando sus bien formados músculos.

—Tal vez...—Gime fuerte y comienza a empujar aun mas, haciendo al castaño arquearse—Ahora... Tu dios y los míos... Sean amigos... —Cierra los ojos al sentirse llegar. Derramando toda su semilla dentro del ex-sacerdote—Ahhh... Athelstan.

—Ragnar...—Se vino entre ambos. Era su primera vez, y esa primera vez había sentido dolor y placer. Se sintió en la Valhala y en el Infierno. Suspiró abrazados a él y cayó rendido entre las cobijas.

Ragnar, el conde y Rey lo tomó como suyo. A quien había aceptado como esclavo una vez, y ahora, eran más que amigos. Se tiró a su lado, cansado. Sonriendo como triunfador.

— Qué bueno que no eres mujer, me hubieses dado un hijo esta noche.

— ¡Ragnar!—Susurró apenado, sintiendo algo de culpa. Se cubrió con algunas telas que estaban debajo— ¿Con los demás has sido así? ¿Es una... Clase... de iniciación de vuelta?

— ¿Iniciación de vuelta? ¡Vaya! Estar con el rey Echbert te afectó. No Athelstan, eres el primer hombre con quien he estado. —Sonrió mirándolo y le pasó la mano por el torso. Era mucho más delgado que Ragnar, y tenía cicatrices. Esas marcas no las tenía. Su seño se frunció y el moreno lo notó.

—No fue él. —Se adelanto a responder a pregunta que no se formuló más que en su cabeza—Los de mi... antigua religión, tienen la costumbre de sacrificar a aquellos que abandonan la fe Cristiana.

—No te volverán a tocar...—Susurró y lo abrazó protectoramente, recargando su barbudo mentón contra los rizos mal acomodados del menor.

En algún tiempo, el pequeño vikingo se sentiría indefenso. Inadaptado. Pecador. Pero ahora, se sentía nuevo, acabado de nacer. Respirando de nuevo esas tierras y el aroma de Ragnar, ya no sentía dudas de los dioses o del pecado. Ya no.

A la mañana siguiente, Floki estaba fuera de la choza de Ragnar, o "mansión" en su defecto. Después de que él le contara a Ragnar que Jar Borg lo iba a traicionar, todos hicieron un plan para que al Jar, le salieran al revés los planes.

Una masacre se desató aquella noche, y Ragnar le abrió la espalda, sacándole sus pulmones, dejándolos colgar sobre sus hombros, como unas alas, aclamó él.

Unos meses pasaron, y todo estaba medianamente en armonía, aun que, el Rey Echbert no estaba tan contento tras la partida de Athelstan. Estaba planeando algo para que el monje volviera, había tenido un pequeño capricho con él, y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Por su parte, Athelstan estaba entrenando de nuevo con Ragnar. Hacha contra hacha, El más alto le miraba penetrantemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Vas mejorando — Le dijo el vikingo, alzando la voz. — Estoy orgulloso.

— Gracias… — Pero tras un descuido, Ragnar le lanzo un pequeño golpe con el mango del arma, y lo hizo caer, tosiendo un poco.

— Nunca te fíes, cuantas veces debo decirlo. — Le extendió la palma y el brazalete que le había regalado, aun adornaba la muñeca del pagano.

— ¡¿Dónde está!? — Se escuchó un grito, todos voltearon. Era Rollo, ya estaba más sano y podía ponerse en pie. Floki miraba hacia su dirección y traía a su niña en brazos, dándosela a su esposa, para levantarse y acercarse un poco. —Dónde está ese maldito traidor. — Toda la ira que irradiaba se la dedicaba a Athelstan.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermano? — Ambos, Ragnar como Athelstan se irguieron, el último lo miraba con un poco de miedo, pero solo por no saber qué hacer.

— Ese maldito, despreció a nuestros dioses y se fue arrastrando a las faldas de…

— Tienes que calmarte Rollo. Mucho castigo sufrió Athelstan al regreso con su gente.

— ¡No! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Le cortaré la cabeza! — Levantó con la fuerza que tenía la espada e Iggy solo se cubrió la boca, asustada.

— No quiero lastimarte. –Le tomó la muñeca fuertemente, a pesar de que Rollo estaba lastimado, aún tenía fuerza. Más no la necesaria para ganarle a Ragnar, quién le quitó la espada de la mano.

— ¿Porqué lo defiendes? ¿Qué te ha hecho, hermano?

— Nada, ahora, retírate Rollo, necesitas descansar. — Su hermano le dedico una mirada resentida, pero se retiró.

Entrada ya la noche, Athelstan estaba dormido. Ya no soñaba como en Inglaterra, no, ahora tenía sueños amenos, donde los dioses lo habían perdonado. Donde Ragnar y él hacían un trato de paz para siempre con su gente. Donde Lagertha y Bjorg volvían a ser una familia como antes. Pero toda tranquilidad se vio interrumpida con la voz alta de la esposa nueva de Ragnar y él. Pestañeo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y se asomó por un pequeño orificio desde su habitación hasta donde escuchaba el sonido. No veía a nadie, pero se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

— ¡Lo tratas mejor que a tu hermano!

— Baja la voz, despertarás a los niños. ¿Y si lo trato bien, por qué te molesta?

— Ya sabes por qué me molesta.

— No, no sé.

—Ragnar, ¿Te has enamorado de él?

— ¿Qué?

— Dímelo, es normal que otros vikingos se relacionen entre hombres, pero, tú estás casado conmigo.

— Y estaba casado con Lagertha cuando te conocí, ¿Dónde nos lleva ahora?

— ¡Ragnar!

— Quiero dormir.

— Contéstame… ¿Te has enamorado de él?

—…

—Ragnar…

— Sí. Tal vez ¡Agh! No lo sé. Pero no lo amo. Solo te amo a ti…

Después de eso, se escucharon besos, y más. El ex monje ya no quiso escuchar, ya le dolía el pecho de las palabras hirientes del vikingo. Se tapó los oídos fuertemente y lloró un poco hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al despertar unos ojos claros se encontraron con los de él. Lo miraban preocupado.

— Tienes los ojos hinchados, ¿te ha picado un insecto?

— Mmh... No. — Se restregó los ojos, el vikingo se acercó a besarlo, pero el aludido lo rechazó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Déjame, yo… — No sabía que contestarle, solo miraba al suelo. El rubio dudoso, salió de allí.

Solo cerró los ojos herido, abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo. Sentía coraje y dolor. Suspiró y se rindió, después de que el más alto le dejara solo en su habitación, se levantó, cambió de ropa y salió a desayunar con la mujer y los hijos extraños de quién él sí amaba.

— Buenos días, Athelstan. — La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

— Vamos a volver a Inglaterra. — Dijo con algo de cautela, entrando a penas el rubio al comedor.

— ¿Cuándo? — Susurró la mujer.

— Pasado mañana. — Miró al pequeño vikingo en su mesa. — Te quedarás aquí.

— ¿A qué irán? ¿Colonizarán las tierras que les dieron?

— Sí, Acompañaré a Lagertha y le daré también a Rollo un lugar para estar.

— Bien, los acomp—

— No. — Respondió interrumpiéndolo. — Tú tienes que quedarte, mi familia está desprotegida, cuidaras de ellos, por favor.

En realidad, era un hecho que Ragnar lo quería con él n esa expedición, pero antes que ir a hablar con el Rey, sabía que Athelstan al volver, estaría en peligro.

Tres barcos partieron del puerto.

Athelstan se quedó ahí parado, a pesar de que todos ya estaban haciendo sus actividades. Se sentó al filo del puerto, mirando hacia la nada. Hasta que de pronto, dos pequeños puntos se veían a lo lejos. Algo no estaba bien, No debería regresar tan rápido, y menos si eran tres barcos. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba alertar a los demás.

La condesa, fue a recibirlos. Sus hijos se habían quedado al cuidado de Iggy, por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Era el mismísimo Rey Echbert, estaba enojado y con el seño fruncido. Sus soldados se imponían, más los vikingos que se habían quedado a cuidar estaban a la defensiva.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Athelstan, el pagano. ¿Dónde está? No venimos a causar una guerra, hemos hecho la paz con Ragnar Lothbrok, solo quiero llevarme lo que es mío.

— Aquí. — Salió de entre la gente. Tragó saliva porque los ojos fulminantes que el Rey le mostro, no tenían buenas intenciones. — Por favor… No les haga nada.

— No, tranquilo. —Lo tomó por el brazo, tan fuerte que el más joven tuvo que apretar los ojos para no demostrar su fragilidad.

Regresando a Inglaterra, Echbert lo enceró donde antes le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse. De transcribir los textos griegos. Lo empujó haciéndolo caer y golpearse un poco contra el piso. El castaño no dijo nada, solo deseaba que Ragnar saliera bien. Por su parte los Vikingos estaban en la parte de las tierras que habían pedido como un trato de paz.

Un guardia se acercó a él, extendiéndole un papel. Ragnar se rió, no entendía absolutamente nada. "Tengo algo que te interesaría ver, ven a mi castillo, solo" Lo leyó el soldado. Accedió a ser escoltado por él, y al llegar, lo metieron a un cuarto. Miró a todos lados pero nada había que le interesara, hasta que escuchó gemidos. Un agujero se escondía entre las paredes, y así se asomó.

— ¿Te gusta?

— S-Sí... — Mentía. Las palabras "Si en algún momento, niegas o me rechazas, mandaré a asesinar a todos tus amigos".

— Lo hago mejor que Ragnar, ¿Cierto? — Lo penetró más fuerte, sin piedad.

— ¡Dios!... ¡Sí! — Se aferraba a sus brazos, tratando de alejarse, le estaba dando asco, se estaba dando asco.

El vikingo no supo qué hacer, su sangre le hirvió. La sed de venganza lo cegó. No quiso pensar más y solo corrió hacía la habitación contigua. Empujó a Echbert a un lago, y Ragnar lo miró con terror. Lo tomó por el cabello y lo levantó. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? No iba a permitir ser burlado por nadie, ni por Athelstan, ni por nadie. Después se ocuparía del Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te guste~^Lo deje en to be continued. xD


End file.
